User talk:Varkanax39
You have new messages (last change) Your message to Toatapio What do you mean by link-boxes? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Are you referring to templates such as these? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer You mean the Category box or the templates that have varying links? Those with different colors? --Toatapio Nuva 04:40, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Cool way to talk Hey Varkanax, this is a coolio way for us to talk, huh? Your friend, Golden Ignika(AKA Blast) Templates You can use this as an example template for your template for example, by opening it's editing screen, copying the whole thing just changing the names. Then create an individual page for that template and put it there. I know I'm instructing you a bit hastily, just ask me what you don't understand and if you run into any problems. --Toatapio Nuva 13:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, first create an article titled "Template:Templatename." It is very important not to have a space after the colon. Then just copy and paste one of the templates and customize it. If you want me to create one for you, tell me. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's what I do. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, sorry. I was listening to some epic music and didn't notice. I'll get on it now. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] OK. Got it. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry for the delay in answering, but it's in the "symbols" bar. When editing an article, commonly used wiki markup codes appear near the bottom of the page. The "•" is on the very bottom row. And please don't ruin other people's templates. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yeah, that works. Maybe not when you want to create an original one, but go ahead. And copying and pasting is not the same thing as replacing someone else's content with your own. Have a nice day, [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Answer Alright... It's very simple. Here is an example. If the Template page's name "Template:MatoranNav.", put on the article you want to put the template in. --Toatapio Nuva 04:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well... I don't honestly know what the problem is. If you start a link and don't finish it, that might cause templates to malfunction, or you might be making a spelling error in the template name... but honestly, I'm not sure. Are you sure you can't use templates? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] It's the same character (just in an alternate universe) and it is mostly plagiarized canon content. As a result, the information shall be moved to Lariska. And try Template:Species3 if you have problems with the other two. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Uh... Why are you creating character templates for individual pages? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Aah... I see the problem. We're not supposed to create individual templates for characters; we just use the Toa, Rahi, OtherBeing, and other templates. To add writing to one of these templates, just do this: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] hey Hey man, sorry I didn't get to talk to you today- Call tomorrow and I'll try to talk, I had already been on the phone a lot today and was tired out; plus my cousin kept webcam calling. That Xaterex Multiverse main page is AWESOME and it should be sweet if The Slicer is helping us out. Over and out- -'Minish Link' 03:01, February 17, 2010 (UTC) [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Nightwatcher Don't use him for the front lines, as he would completely annihilate the other side. He's literally a destroyer of universes in the Gigas Magna Storyline, so make sure not to let him participate in the main battle. Nightwatcher is a bounty hunter, sso I imagine you can come up with something... Just remember to stick to character. And come up with lots of quotes for him. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Sorry Sorry I hasn't been talking, get back to you tomorrow -'Minish Link' 01:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Call ya later, talking to my cuz right nows. -'Minish Link' 19:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Here's how This is an example: Gives you: [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Cool. [[User:Varkanax39|'Varkanax']] [[User blog:Varkanax39|'39']] Hey Hey, Mutant Shardak looks rather interesting.I think he should've had hands instead of hand connectors, though... Anyway, give me a call when you can. Check out Nightshade's Trivia, I did a very strange poem about her on Magnetic Poetry. Understand that it's so odd because you're limited in choice of words, but I redid the poem and will be making a subpage for it. ~Trilbs/Minish Glad you like it. I was just thinking about how I'm going to have to get Tahu for old times sake, even if the Stars are epic fail. On a random note, I wanted to let you know that oddly, Stars likes Warriors too. Stars as in, you know, the person. Did you see the Magnetic Poetry version, or the Deadly Angel version? The DA version is way, way better. I'm gonna put up some Twilight Being stuff. ~Trilbs/Minish Good point. Will do soon as I've updated story. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Hello, i am one of the oldins. Jokin, Moc Contest? He's Creator613. Don't be fooled. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Yes, i challenge you to a moc contest. Vehicle or matoran thing though. - Creator613 Re: You can use the model for who you want to,but,NOT the character I originally created him for,and the character in the picture,Makuta Serrakaan.And please give me credit for creating the M.O.C. . Hello there May I write for your storyline? I'm reading your stories, and I find them quite interesting. One more thing: may I give Dissolution a grammar check? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Re: Here's a picture that you can use,for the page. COntest I see...a fellow dark lord. Let us see what evils you can create, then! ~ I've read up until the Fourth Apprentice, which I am currently reading now, although I may have skipped a few books. Oh, and yes, you can enter that in your contest...its evil rivals even that of Teridax. It can appear in your stories, but it may have a completely different storyline role and name in my stories. ~ My Contest Xaterex Multiverse Storyline Can I help with it? Some things *I haven't seen TheSlicer on yet, maybe he's away for a day, I don't know *I would start reading right now, it looks interesting P.S. Is it inspired by the Gigas Magna Storyline? Wat did u do.... Wat did you do to relliers page? I entered ur contest... Also, I will soon give u my vehicle pic. Like Right Now. That's our little moc contest entry 4 me.-Creator613 Challenge I am impressed by your Dragon Rider. But I challenge you to an exclusive contest: you and me, to decide who can create the evillest MOC. I greatly anticipate this event. BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHA...ha...ha. Well, you get the point. You, me, evil challenge. HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!! ~ I'll enter it soon, it's just I keep forgetting to get my step-dad to take a picture. There. I entered it. Feel free to change the name. I got the chest and helmet design from him. But the rest was original. Re: No prob,and thanks. P.S.You mean the Corpsian contest? Me again I want to write a death scene. That's all I know. I like death scenes. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Judge If He will, i will have the Slicer do it... SWEET! They finnaly made an artemis fowl wikia....-Creator613 They're not problems. I removed sections that should not be used in the templates. I can undo it... [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] I'm cool Oh You can keep it. And actually, I may not be able to help with your storyline, since I only have limited amount of computer time while I'm on vacation. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] HEYYYYY Check out The tale of Kor I posted an imige so check it out you n00b!!! --Lizarddragon x25 Pridak Could you please create an article for your friend's MOC Pridak? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']]